Pack of Dusk/Roleplay
Archives None Here you can roleplay as your Pack of Dusk wolf! In the Dark Ravine.... Diana padded into camp, her black fur sparkling in the moonlight. ---- Catori padded out of the Omega's den, unhappy. Why am I always the last to eat on hunting trips? What did I get to earn this? [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 18:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Torin gazed at his paws sadly.Silverstar 01:25, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Diana set her kill down on the pile. ---- Catori nibbled on an old bone. She looked over at the alpha. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:42, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Torin sighed softly, having no alpha female. It was hard these days.Silverstar 22:27, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Catori ambled over to the alpha. "Something the matter?" she asked. --- Diana yawned. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:00, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Torin shook his head.Silverstar 23:52, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Catori nodded. "Okay." she said, padding towards the pile. She sniffed it, but a wolf growled at her. She padded into the woods for a walk. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:01, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Torin gazed around, noticing there was no wolf around. He trotted outside.Silverstar 22:16, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Torin smiled when he saw a fimilular she-wolf walking his way.Silverstar 00:39, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Catori padded around the area, sniffing for prey. She couldn't hunt it though. The Beta would snap at her. ---- Diana shook her pelt. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:43, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "Klikla!" barked Torin happily, nuzzling the she-wolf.Silverstar 23:35, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Diana flicked her ear, listening for the familiar stamp of hooves. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:53, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Klikla's tail wagged quickly, and licked Torin's nose. Torin smiled, and licked her ears. "I wish this could last...." he murmured. Klikla sighed. "I know...I-I better go," she murmured, bounding away.--- Torin calmly returned to camp.Silverstar 22:46, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Diana threw a small strip of meat at Catori. "That is your share." she grunted. Catori blinked. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 16:11, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Torin flicked his tail. "Catori, have my share too, that's an order," he barked, throwing a large leg.Silverstar 22:48, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Catori shoved her muzzle into the dirt in respect. "Thank you, Alpha Torin." she slowly took the leg and dragged it to her usual spot away from the pack to eat. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:33, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Torin layed down in his den, sighing. He was happy to be alone at the moment.Silverstar 00:32, January 30, 2013 (UTC)[[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:59, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Catori finished her meal, her belly full for the first time in moons. Diana gave her a look before padding into her den. Catori blinked and sunk low to the ground. ----- Boyan jumped onto a rock, his black pelt bristling. Nocte shook her pelt.---- Torin sighed.Silverstar 01:21, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Boyan shook his fur and gnawed on a bone ------- Catori fell asleep, snoozing after her fresh meal. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 13:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Nocte padded off.---- Torin pricked his ears.Silverstar 16:11, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Boyan's nose twitched. He curled up into a ball in the Beta's den, feeling very much alone. ----- Diana scratched an ear. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 13:13, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Nocte padded silently over to Boyan. "Are you alright?" she asked him.Silverstar 15:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay